


An Important Lesson

by Bbangvang



Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbangvang/pseuds/Bbangvang
Summary: After signing up for a linguistics course, you grow feelings for the handsome professor. Soon you begin to realise that he wants you too...
Relationships: Claes Bang/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	An Important Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N = your name

It all started when you saw an advert in your local paper for a short three day linguistics course. You had always loved learning new languages and were fascinated by the relationships between them. You contacted the course admin and signed up. "This is going to be fun!" you said to yourself.

~~~~~~~~~~

The linguistics course was held in a college in your town. You arrived 10 minutes early and abruptly stopped in your tracks at the threshold. Standing by the whiteboard was a tall, dark haired man with a well groomed beard peppered with grey hair. He was the most attractive man you had ever seen and your breath caught in your throat.

His intense dark brown eyes locked with yours and he gave you a smile so stunning it made your legs go weak. "Good morning, I'm Professor Bang. I assume you're here for my linguistics course?"

You stumbled over your words before managing to mutter yes, which seemed to amuse the tall, dark and ridiculously handsome professor. He kept smiling at you as you sat down.

As the clock approached 10:00, a few people started to file into the classroom. Professor Bang said hello to each one but his eyes kept returning to you which made you squirm in your seat. A crush was the last thing you needed right now.

The professor introduced himself to the seven people in the classroom, "Good morning everyone and thank you for signing up to my short course." He continued with a smile, "My name is Professor Bang. I'm a linguistics lecturer at City University but I'm currently on sabbatical to work on some research. This college asked if I would be willing to teach a short course on linguistics and I jumped at the chance. I really hope you'll all enjoy your time here. I'm sure you'll find this course," he settled his gaze on you, "exciting."

You were surprised to learn that he was Danish because he had such a rich English accent. You also found out that he could speak five languages (Danish, English, German, Swedish and Norwegian) which only made you admire him more.

After getting everyone to say their name and one interesting thing about themselves, the professor clapped his hands together and said, "OK, let's learn about Scandinavian languages! Please read the first chapter in your textbooks, and then we'll go through a few basics."

You opened your textbook and started reading about the relationships between Danish, Swedish and Norwegian. You read quickly, so when you looked up, everyone else still had their heads buried in their books. Almost of their own will your eyes moved towards the front of the classroom and landed on the professor. You were equally surprised and excited to see that he was staring at you intensely. Feeling a bit brave you held the eye contact despite the growing swarm of butterflies in your stomach. Eventually a smile broke out on his face, and you gave him a shy smile in return as you fiddled nervously with your pen.

Professor Bang finally broke the eye contact - which left you feeling slightly disappointed - when he noticed that the other students were finished reading. He moved to the whiteboard and drew a table, writing some Swedish and Norwegian translations for various words. "Right, as you read in your textbooks..." You zoned out slightly while listening to the smooth tones of his voice.

"... Could you please come up to the whiteboard, Y/N?"

Hearing the professor say your name snapped you out your reverie and you realised you didn't quite hear what he wanted. "Sorry?" you asked, embarrassed.

The professor smiled and said softly, "Y/N, could you please come up here and add the Danish translations for these words to the table?"

You got up and walked to the front of the classroom, your heart beating faster and faster with each step you took. He handed you a pen, his hand lightly brushing yours as he held your gaze. You turned around to face the board.

"If you need any help," he whispered beside your ear, sending a shiver up your spine, "just look at the Norwegian and Swedish words. They're pretty similar so you should be able to guess."

After thinking back to what you had read in the textbook, you managed to complete the table with slightly shaking hands.

"Well done Y/N, it seems like I have a star student already," he smiled, and you couldn't help but smile back.

~~~~~~~~~~

When you returned from your lunch break, only two people deep in conversation and the professor were in the classroom. Professor Bang watched you take your seat before making his way over to you.

"So," he pulled up a chair and sat down next to you, "are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes. Yes I really am. I've always had a thing for languages. And you're so..."

He leaned forwards as your voice trailed off. "I'm so what?" He rested his hand on your thigh and smiled.

"I-" You swallowed and tried to gather your thoughts; he was so close you could feel his warm breath on your cheek. Did you really want to admit how he made you feel? But then again, surely he knew your feelings towards him because you couldn't stop staring at him throughout the class. "I really enjoy watching you lecture. I... like you. You seem nice is what I'm trying to say..."

His eyes were drawn to your mouth as you nervously bit your lip. "I admire your honesty," he chuckled and gave your thigh a tight squeeze before going back to his desk.

The last few hours of the class were filled with lingering glances at one another. The class ended and you were the last to leave because you took your time with packing up your things. Just as you were about to go, Professor Bang called out to you, "I can't wait to see you again tomorrow."

You stopped with your hand resting on the door frame. "I'm looking forward to it too," you managed to reply before stepping into the corridor.

Your head was a mess as you made your way home. You tried to sort through your feelings and one thing stood out to you: Professor Bang had ignited something deep inside of you.

~~~~~~~~~~

After a sleepless night and a rushed breakfast, you made it to the college a little before 9:50. You walked along the corridor, deep in thought, and suddenly let out a small yelp as you bumped into Professor Bang. "Oh my god," you stumbled breathlessly. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"That's quite alright Y/N," he chuckled. "Are you OK? You seem... distracted."

"I-, ye-yes I'm fine. I... was just thinking about yesterday's lecture..."

"Oh yes, it was quite," his tongue darted out of his mouth, "stimulating, wouldn't you agree?"

You felt your cheeks growing hot under his intense gaze and had to look down at your shoes before you answered, "Yes Professor Bang. I... really enjoyed it..."

"Please," he lifted your chin up, forcing you to look at him, "call me Claes," he chuckled. He abruptly turned around and marched down the corridor, leaving you standing there feeling hot and flustered.

After grabbing a cool drink to calm your nerves, you made your way to the classroom. Claes was shuffling through his notes, a small frown creasing his brow. He looked up when he heard you pull out your chair and sit down.

"Ah, Y/N. First to arrive once again. I do admire eagerness." He let out a chuckle and returned to sorting out his papers.

You smiled weakly and got out your notebook and pen. You looked up and saw Claes reaching up to turn on the projector; his 6'4" frame allowed him to reach it without having to stand on a chair. As he fiddled with the buttons his shirt slowly rode up his body. You stared wide eyed as more and more of his dark haired torso was revealed.

"Has something caught your eye?"

You snapped your head up to look at him. "I-, um, sorr-"

"Please don't apologise," he said smoothly while walking towards you with long strides. "Sometimes we just can't help ourselves, can we?" He perched on your desk and reached forward to caress your face. "Sometimes we just can't resist what our bodies crave." His warm fingers brushed your cheek and you couldn't help but moan softly in response. Claes let out a deep laugh. "You seem a little worked up. I'm sure I can help with tha-"

He was cut off by the sound of someone struggling to open the door. He quickly dropped his hand and gave a disappointed sigh as he made his way to the door and opened it. "Afternoon Brenda, thanks for bringing over those textbooks. I hope they weren't too heavy..."

The rest of the conversation faded into the background as you went over what had just happened in your head. Your hand moved to the spot where Claes had caressed you. As you looked up, you saw people walking into the room and Claes making his way to the desk.

The class was about to begin.

~~~~~~~~~~

"OK everyone!" Claes clapped his hands together. "It's time for a test!" A few groans filled the room as Claes handed out sheets of paper. "I know this is only the second lesson but don't forget that this is only a three day course." He stopped right next to your desk and you locked eyes with him as he continued, "I want to make sure you really absorb everything." He gave your hand a squeeze as he handed you the paper and you felt a tug of arousal deep inside you.

The test was for an hour. You wrote constantly, thinking back to the things you were taught yesterday. But soon your mind started to drift to those fleeting touches and glances filled with desire. You involuntarily looked up and saw Claes looking right at you with a hungry look in his eye. You shifted uncomfortably in your seat and went back to writing.

Once again your head lifted up and your eyes met his. He smirked and you saw his hand move under the desk. You gasped and looked around but everyone else was busy writing. You slowly turned your eyes back to him and could see his arm pumping ever so slightly. Probably unnoticeable to anyone who happened to glance at him, but since you were staring at him so intensely, you knew he was pleasuring himself while looking directly at you. You felt yourself growing wet and shifted in your seat. The thought of someone, especially Claes, jerking off so brazenly in public was driving you mad. Your breaths started to grow heavy and you had to bite your lip to stop yourself from moaning. Claes' arm stopped moving and he let out a small sigh and gave you a knowing smirk. You could barely focus on your paper.

Soon the test was over and it was time for lunch. Claes went round picking up the papers. "OK everyone, while you're grabbing some lunch I'll be marking these papers. I'll hand them back at the end of the day."

You quickly left before he came to your desk to pick up your test paper. You ran down the corridor and leaned up against the wall with shaking legs. "What the fuck just happened?" You gasped as images of Claes jerking off filled your head and you felt your arousal growing once again. You went outside hoping the cool, fresh air would clear your head.

~~~~~~~~~~

You took a few steadying breaths before making your way back into the classroom. Luckily a student was speaking to Claes so you managed to go back to your desk without him noticing. As the lesson continued, you and Claes would stare at one another every now and then.

"Look at that, it's almost four o'clock. Before you all run off let me hand out your test results."

Claes soon arrived at your desk. "Well done Y/N, you scored the highest." You mumbled thanks as he made his way to the other desks. "Please look through my comments and let me know if there's anything you don't understand."

Claes returned to his desk and watched you closely as you read though his comments: 'Excellent work. I do hope my demonstration was helpful for you'. You looked up to see that Claes was still watching you. You bit your lip as you saw his tongue dart out and moisten his lips. You were both clearly thinking about the same thing.

"If you would like to discuss anything, just put your hand up and I'll go through it with you after class." You looked around but no one had their hand up. You took a deep breath and raised your hand. Claes gave a satisfied grin. "Perfect, I'm sure we can work something out, Y/N."

~~~~~~~~~~

Chatter filled the room as all the other people left. Your head was spinning as you thought about all the possible things Claes had in store for you.

"So, Y/N," Claes said, pulling you out of your thoughts. "You'd like to take things... further..?"

You looked up as Claes made his way to your desk. Your breath hitched in your throat and you gripped the desk to steady yourself.

Claes gave a small chuckle. "You look so tense. I'd love to see what you look like when you let yourself go. What do you want?"

You looked him dead in the eye, "I want you."

"That's a good girl. Come with me." Claes led you out of the classroom, through the darkened corridor of the college and out into the crisp evening air.

~~~~~~~~~~

After a half hour walk arm in arm, you both found yourselves outside a hotel. "I'm staying here while I'm teaching the linguistics course," he explained. Claes fumbled with his key card before letting you into the hotel room. He closed the door and trapped you against it, kissing you deeply.

You moaned into his mouth as his hands caressed your breasts. "Oh god," you groaned. "Fuck, I've needed this."

Claes chuckled against your mouth and then started nuzzling your neck, making your skin break out into goosebumps. "I could tell by the way you kept looking at me that you wanted me to take you." His hands started unbuttoning your shirt and you felt your legs go weak; Claes was leaving trails of fire wherever he touched you. You helped him to take off your shirt and soon your bra was ripped off in the frenzy.

"I saw," he kissed your collarbone, "how you were looking," a small nip at your neck, "while I was jerking off." You let out a needy moan as the memory of him pleasuring himself made your core ache. "You liked that didn't you? The whole time I was imagining it was your hand gripping me and pumping my cock until I came."

"Fuck!" you groaned and gripped his back, digging your nails in hard enough to make him grunt slightly. Your hands worked their way to his chest. You needed his clothes off. You needed to feel his bare skin under your hands. "Please Claes, I-"

He cut you off as he carried you to the king sized bed. You let out a grunt as he threw you down on the bed. Claes straddled your body and pinned your arms above your head before sucking on one of your nipples and kneading the other. A small moan escaped you mouth and you arched your back as he kissed a trail down your body. He tugged at your trousers and you lifted your hips up so he could pull them off. Your panties soon joined them on the floor.

He stood back and looked down at you. There was something so erotic about lying on the bed completely naked while he stood there fully clothed and gazing hungrily at you. "Look at how wet you are. I've barely even touched you." He lightly brushed the inside of your thighs and you bucked your hips in response, desperate to get some friction where you needed it the most. "Look at you," Claes started rubbing himself through his trousers, "you're so desperate. Tell me what you want. Tell me," he said with a slight edge to his voice.

You were panting now as you watched him grind his hips against his hand. "Claes, I want you. Please. I need you."

He laughed as he took off his shirt and trousers. You were surprised to see that he wasn't wearing any pants. His cock was definitely in proportion to his tall frame and there were a few prominent veins running along the shaft here and there. You could see how hard he was, it almost looked painful. He held your gaze as he got down on his knees and then planted his face between your legs where you needed him the most.

"Oh my, fuck, FUCK!" you screamed as he worked his tongue into you. The feeling of him eating you out, the friction of his beard on the inside of your thighs, it was too much. You gripped his head and pushed him closer as he started swirling his tongue around your clit. "You're gonna make me cum!" you panted.

He moaned against you and the vibration sent spikes of pleasure through your body. Just as you were about to reach your peak, he pulled away from you. A small whimper left your mouth but that was quickly silenced as Claes pulled himself up and kissed you deeply. You moaned as you could taste yourself on his tongue. He laughed at your response and one hand slowly made its way down your body. Claes stroked your neck and squeezed your breast before tracing circles just above where you craved his touch. His fingers finally made their way lower and started rubbing your clit as you continued to kiss each other. He easily slipped one finger into you because you were soaking. As your groans and the wet sound of him fucking you with his finger filled the room, another finger slipped inside and you thrusted your hips in response.

"You like that, don't you?" Claes growled against your mouth. You could only whimper in response and he kept pumping his fingers rapidly. As your frenzied panting turned into desperate moans, he curled his fingers inside you and you came violently as a stream of curses flowed from your lips.

He moved off of you and looked down at you with a satisfied smirk on his face. "Absolutely beautiful," he purred as he watched you writhing on the bed while coming down from your climax high. He looked at his glistening fingers. "Is this what I do to you? You're dripping wet for me." You whined as he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them. "God you taste so sweet," he moaned while closing his eyes in ecstasy.

You watched breathlessly and your eyes were drawn to his cock which was twitching as he licked your juices from his fingers. He let out a loud moan and a small bead of precum dripped from the head of his cock. You licked your lips and when you looked up you noticed he was eyeing you. "You like watching me taste you, don't you." He reached for his thick shaft and gave it a couple of tugs.

All you could do was moan as you felt your arousal pooling on the bed sheets. He pulled you up and slowly guided your hand to his cock while his eyes bored into yours. You felt his cock jump as you touched it, hot and hard to the touch. You started working your hands on his member, using his precum as lubrication.

His breaths grew more and more ragged with each pump of your hand - he was losing control. "Fuck, ugh, fuck don't stop." His eyes rolled slightly and then he closed them as he started thrusting his hips into your hand.

After a while each thrust was followed by a deep throated whine and you could tell he was close to cumming. You leaned forwards and delicately licked his head before taking as much of his shaft into your mouth as you could. He let out an almost pained cry and roughly grabbed your head. "Fuck, that feels so good!" His thrusts became erratic before he let out a huge moan. His cock jumped in your mouth and started spurting. You swallowed as much as you could but trails of his load escaped and ran down your chin. Claes pulled you onto your feet and kissed you deeply. The thought of him tasting his own cum on your lips made you grind against his leg, leaving a slick trail behind on his thigh.

You both froze as the shrill ring of his mobile cut through your heated pants. Claes planted a soft kiss on your forehead, "I'm sorry..."

"Why are you apologising? That was... that was amazing, I..." You bit your lip as you looked down at his slowly softening cock.

He chuckled, "Hopefully we'll be able to continue this tomorrow night." He started picking up your clothing and handing them to you.

"I would like that," you said.

~~~~~~~~~~

Friday was the last day of the linguistics course. Every time you glanced at Claes, you felt yourself growing hot at the memory of what had happened last night.

The lesson passed quickly because you were so preoccupied with what was possibly in store for tonight. Soon the class came to an end and certificates were handed out. The others thanked Claes for the fun course as they left the room.

Soon it was just you and him in the room. "I need to go over a few things with the administrator." He reached for your hand and you felt a shiver run up your arm. "It might take a while so how about I come round yours later?"

You gave him your address and number before making your way home. You couldn't stop thinking about how this night was going to end.

~~~~~~~~~~

At 18:00 you received a text message from Claes letting you know that he would be with you in two hours. At 19:55, there was a knock at you door which made your stomach drop.

"Good evening," he said before stepping through your door and capturing your mouth in his. You barely managed to close the door before he pinned you against the wall in your hallway, his tall body completely surrounding you.

Claes suddenly reached down and picked you up, making you yelp in surprise, and then carried you bridal style up the stairs. "Which room is yours?" he panted as he stood in the upstairs hallway.

"The one on the left," you sighed and nuzzled your face into his neck, still in shock that this was happening.

Claes used his shoulder to push open the door and walked into your room. He laid you gently on the bed and stood back to watch you squirm with excitement. "Oh the things I want to do to you," he sighed and slowly stripped himself of his clothing. You followed his lead and tore off your clothing. Soon you were both naked, panting and staring at each other, daring the other one to make the first move.

Claes moved first and squeezed your thighs before trailing his hands up and down your sides. You shivered at his touch and arched your back. He hungrily kissed your neck, earning a groan from you. He started grinding his cock against your hip and you could feel the slickness of his precum coating your skin.

As his groans beside your ear grew more and more urgent, he suddenly lifted himself off of you. You sat up and watched as he kneeled between your legs and gave his cock a few hard strokes. "Let's see if you still taste as sweet as I remember," he moaned. Before you had the chance to respond, he shoved his face between your legs and licked you deeply.

"Oh shit," you moaned and dug your fingers into his thick hair. After a few more licks he pulled himself up and aligned himself with your entrance.

"Are you ready?" he asked you softly.

You could see how his body was trembling with need as he held himself back. "Please, I need you. Fuck me," you said breathlessly

He braced his arms on either side of you and rubbed his cock between your lips a few times before easing himself in. "Oh fuck!" you grunted as you felt yourself adjust to his impressive girth.

Once he was hilted inside you, he nestled his head by your neck, panting. "God you're so tight." He pulled out and thrusted in, making you both groan in ecstasy. Soon he found his rhythm and the sound of his hips smacking against yours filled the bedroom. He fucked you so hard that your eyes were rolling in your head and you knew you would be feeling sore in the morning.

Claes gave a particularly deep thrust and ground his pubic bone into your clit, making you dig your fingers into his back as you gave a strangled cry. "Ugh, that's it, scream for me," he growled into your ear. "Ever since I saw you walk into my class I wanted to fuck you senseless."

"Fuck, Claes! Ugh, you, you're gonna make me cum!" you whimpered.

"Cum for me," he said while quickening his pace, his breaths growing more and more laboured with each thrust.

Seeing how close he was to cumming finally pushed you over the edge. A huge wave of pleasure crashed through your body while you screamed his name and gripped his back hard enough to leave bruises.

Claes continued driving himself into you, but his thrusts lost their rhythm and became more sloppy. He gave one hard final thrust and held himself balls deep inside you. He let out a rumbling groan and you could feel his cock and balls throbbing as he came deep inside you. He collapsed on top of you and you embraced each other, both of you slick with sweat and panting heavily.

With a wince Claes pulled himself out of you and you whimpered at the sudden feeling of emptiness. He rolled towards you and caressed your face, staring at you affectionately. "That was amazing. You're so beautiful, Y/N. No one has ever made me feel this way."

His tender words made the warm glow inside your body grow. "Claes, that was amazing. I've never met anyone like you." You leaned towards him and planted a gentle kiss on his lips as he pulled you into his arms.

"I love you," he said with a soft look in his eyes. "I want to stay like this forever."

"I love you too." You looked up at him and gave his arms a tight squeeze as you thought about this new chapter in your life.


End file.
